


The Whore

by rougefox



Series: The Four Redheads Sandor Clegane Kissed [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, game of thrones
Genre: Angst, F/M, First Time, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7536574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rougefox/pseuds/rougefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The eve before Lannisters forces leave Casterly Rock to march on Kingslanding Sandor Clegane has his first encounter with sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Whore

**Author's Note:**

> New Series of short stories detailing the 4 red heads that changed Sandor Clegane's life. Sansa shows up in part three. 
> 
> This part is super angsty but I wanted it to be truthful. They will get lighter as I go, I promise:)
> 
> Please let me know if there are any typos, misspellings etc. 
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

Casterly Rock was humming with activity. They were finally going to join the war.

 

Sandor was 12, a squire to one of the lesser Lannisters and he could barely wait to join the fight.

 

The rumors were thick in the training yard, they had no idea where they were marching but it was going to be good. Some say they were headed to the Trident to crush the Baratheon rebel, other say they were to sack Kings Landing. There was even a rumor of sailing up the coast to finally destroy the Greyjoys.

 

Sandor didn't care, he just wanted to fight. His body has been humming with bent up aggression for weeks. He finally gets to kill his first man and get out of the shadow of his wretched brother.

 

Gregor and his cronies found him in the armory cleaning plate the evening before they were set to depart.

 

“What are you doing here, pup?” his brother sneered “Everyone else is in Lannisport getting whores and you're here with your dick in your hand!”

 

They laughed, all of them laughed at him.

 

“Don't be so hard on him,” Armory Lorch snickered, then tossed him a gold dragon. “Here boy, you're going to needs this! The whores will charge you extra for the bag they'll have put over your face to keep them from drying up and running away!”

 

Sandor let the gold dragon bounce off his arm and fall to the floor.

 

He said nothing and they wandered away to torment someone else.

 

When he finished his task he picked up the coin and slipped it into the little pouch on his belt.

 

***

 

The brothel was cheap and over crowded.

 

Sandor sat in the corner drinking wine and watched how the other men so easily got whores to go with them.

 

He had no idea what to do. Even the serving wench wouldn't look at him as she filled his cup. He knew his scars are hideous but he had money.

 

“You're with the Lannisters aren't you?” Sandor looked up to see the Madame of the brothel. She was past her prime, trying to make up for it by heavily painting over her pox marks with cosmetics. It didn't work. He tried not to squirm under her gaze.

 

“If you have a dragon, I can get someone for you. You'll be sitting here all night if you wait for them,” she said as she gestured toward the whores working the floor.

 

He reached into his pouch and produced the gold dragon Lorch had tossed at him. He ignored the feelings of gratitude he had for that moment of mocking.

 

The Madame bit down on the coin, satisfied she gestured for him to follow her to the back.

 

He passed through the kitchen, serving girls were refilling their wine jugs, one of the security guards glared at him over his evening meal.

 

The Madame stepped through a door leading to the alley behind the brothel. He could the sound of sloshing water and a female voice singing softly; there was laundry hanging on a spider web of crisscrossed ropes overhead.

 

He heard her having a hissed argument with someone and she returned dragging a girl indoors. The girl was tiny, her head barely came to his elbow. She had long strawberry blond hair that fell in waves down her back and freckles across the bridge of her nose. Her hands and fore arms were red and ashy from lye soap. She barely had tits and her legs were skinny and shaking. She avoided looking at him.

 

“This is Jenny,” said the Madame. “She's practically a maid so you'll get your money’s worth.” She motioned for him to follow dragging Jenny behind her.

 

The room was plain, obviously one that is lived in, a far cry from the plush rooms used by the whores working the front room. The Madame produced a sand timer from somewhere and placed it on a small table by the door.

 

“When the sand runs out, you leave or pay more. I don't want any trouble, you have one hour.” She pointed at Jenny and hissed “Do what he says.” Then shut the door behind her.

 

Sandor stared at the girl and his mind went blank. She was trembling all over but still managed to undo the laces of her simple linen dress and pulled it over her head. He’d never seen a woman naked before. She looks like she might break if he touched her.

 

She was very pale except for freckles across her back and her knees are red and raw from kneeling in front of a wash tub all day. Her tits were small but perky, she had a nest of red hair over her sex. She hazard a look at his face and winced. Her eyes fixed on his chest. Her eyes were big and green, she looked like she was about to cry. She couldn't be older than he was.

 

Sandor touched her on the shoulder, her skin was soft there. She flinched but then straightened up. She was breathing very hard out of her nose trying to stop trembling. Her eyes never left his chest. He tangled his hand in her hair, it's soft and he could smell the lilac soap she used.

 

He didn't know why he thought it might calm her down but he kissed her anyway. She jumped when he pressed his ruined mouth against hers. It's the first time he'd ever kissed a girl. She didn't kiss him back. When he broke it off she said in a tiny voice, “We’re not suppose to kiss customers. House rules.”

 

Sandor scowled, the moment had turned sour.

 

“Get on the bed,” he rasped. She climbed on the sagging straw mattress and got down on all fours facing away from him.

 

Sandor could feel the rage simmer inside his core; he had paid good money, she was suppose to do what he says.

 

He grasped her hips and flipped her over. She squealed as he climbed on top of her, and brought his face so close his hair fell by her cheek.

 

 _“ Look at me.”_ His voice was a low growl making her eyes fly open. She had to do what he wanted.

 

He started groping her. Squeezing her breasts, running his hands down her stomach, kneading her arse cheeks. He licked and bit her, the only time she made a noise was when he slipped a finger into her cunt. She's smart enough to change the whimper into a moan. She was dry, but he didn't care.

 

His cock was painfully hard. He unlaced his breeches and pulled it out. The whore gasped at the size and some how it made him feel a little pride.

 

“Please, m’lord”, her voice was shaking. “ Be gentle.” He doesn't want to be and rammed it in to hilt on the first try.

 

She arched her back and cried out as he started moving inside her. She's tight and it hurt, but as she started moving with him she becomes moist. She started to moan under him. He knows it's an act and it makes him angry.

 

_“Shut up. Look at me.”_

 

He braced himself with one hand while gripping her hip with the other.

 

He could crush her she's so tiny. For some reason he liked that thought.

 

He fucked her hard. His hips were smacking into hers, his hand was digging into pale skin and his face was right above hers. Her breath was ragged and smelled like cider. Her green eyes were wide, she was looking him in the face.

 

He was so excited it was not long before he released inside her then collapsed on top of her.

 

In his haze he felt her tapping his shoulder. “M’lord, I can't… You're crushing me!”

 

He pushed himself off of her and rolled to sit on the edge of the bed. He rubbed his face in his hands, trying to wake himself up.

 

He heard her moving behind him. She timidly kneeled behind him. Even with him hunch over, she could barely reach his head. He felt her fingers hesitantly brush his hair aside and kiss the back of his neck. It sent a shiver down his spine he couldn't mask.

 

“Daisy,” she whispered below his good ear. “ my name isn't Jenny, it's Daisy.”

 

He looked at her over his shoulder and rasped, “Sandor. My name is Sandor.”

 

The moment was broken by a heavy banging on the door. “Times up!” The voice was male, threatening, demanding.

 

“Time to move on!” Sandor knew there was sand left in the timer, but he found he didn't care.

 

He stood, laced up his breeches and left.

He didn't look back.

 

He's kissed a girl, fucked a whore and now he's going to war. He thinks himself a man.


End file.
